victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Garcia
Appearance '''Hair Colour: '''Brown '''Eye Colour: '''Light brown '''Trademark: '''I don't know. I used to be a tomboy. Didn't like skirts or dresses, but now I do. It was my friends and my mom, I mean aunt, who changed my mind. So now I'm girly. Family John Garcia (Dad) Yup, that's my dad. He was so nice but took drugs and stuff when his sister died. Read more in my history. Wait. That sounded weird. Taylor Kealoha (Mom) I don't like her...anymore. We used to be close until she started to date,Max Ramsey, her boyfriend. She would always put him before me, ''if ''you know what I mean. She's nice to my brothers, but not me. Mya Smith (Aunt) My mom.. I mean aunt. I sometimes call her my mom because I never had a mom who cares. She is so nice and understanding. She always makes goodies right out of the blue. She's also a chef, so she can make these delicious foods. Max Ramsey (Mom's Boyfriend) My mom's boyfriend. He tries to be nice to me but it just seems fake. He cheated on my mom. But now they're back together. Daniel Garcia (Little Brother) My little annoying monster, little brother! He's mean to me! He always pulls pranks on me. One time he put glue all over my skateboard. Jason Garcia (Older Brother) I can say he's WAY better than my little brother. He also goes to HA. He's a stage fighter and a dancer. History I was born on December 17, 1997 to John Garcia and Taylor Kealoha. My dad left me, my mom, older brother,and younger brother. He was a good person, it's just that when his sister died, he turned...crazy. He started to take drugs and stuff. One time he was really drunk that he abused my mom real bad :'( But luckily my neighbors heard and came to my house and called the police. By the time the police came my dad was gone. They took my mom to the hospital and she was okay. Thank God. I live with my aunt. I don't have a close relationship with my mom. When she started to date her new boyfriend, Max, she started to be mean to me. I started to dance and sing when I was 5. I got interested in makeup and costume design when I was like 13, I guess. I'm REALLY shy of singing around people. But one time I was in Target and it was playing "Rolling in the Deep" so I started to sing and dance, then people saw me dancing and singing. When the song ended people started clapping. I was so embarrassed though.This lady came up to me and told me about Hollywood Arts High School and that I should audition for it and I did. I sang the same song and...I got in! Yay! Personality I have a tomboyish personality when I'm girly. I wear dresses and skirts. I don't get along with some people, but I try to be nice most of the time. When I'm around my close friends I tend to be silly and funny. A lot. Relationships With Other Students Tori Vega She's okay, I guess. Andre Harris Funny and talented. He's nice and random. I wouldn't mind trading Daniel for him to be my little brother. Just kidding...maybe. Cat Valentine She's so cute. One time I found a big bag of bibble and I showed it to her, then she just took it and ran away. I found her in the janitor's closet fiftteen minutes later eat--- well I think you know the rest. Robbie Shapiro His "Broken Glass song is kinda...disturbing? He's not bad, though. Beck Oliver When I first met him he was so quiet but he talks a lot. I also think he likes Tori too. They look better then Bade. Jade West You know what? She's actually not that bad. At least she's not a backstabber like Tori... Trina Vega Don't get me started with this girl. I only have three words: untalented, super desperate, and annoying. And I don't care if that's four words, everyone else says that's true too. Woah was I using alliteration? I feel nerdy. Other People Haleigh Bennett Oh, Haleigh. It was funny how we met. She thought I was Lucy Hale and I thought she was Troian Bellisario. She gets me yeah. She's always makes laugh. She's like the sister I never had. Samantha Carter One of my best friends. She's so sweet and funny. She's like the sister I never had, too. Malese Accola I just met her. She seems pretty cool. She also looks like Mona from PLL. Nia Carlisle I met her through Hayleigh. Nia and I always have a blast togeth er. She's also the sister I never had. Okay, you know what? All of my best friends are like the sister I never had. Lol Useless Facts About Me *I love Better Than Revenge and Pretty Little Liars. *I skateboard. *I'm more of a coffee person than a tea. *I like smoothies better than milkshakes. *I used to have a pet tarantula but my mom's boyfriend "accidentally" killed it. *I find it funny how my best friends and I look a lot like the people on PLL. Pretty Little Liars, if you didn't know what PLL means. *That's all you need to know about me. Pixx Jackieg.jpg jackienerdg.jpg Lucyh.jpg LucyHale.jpg LucyH.jpg LHandAH2.jpg|Nia and I JackieGarcia.jpg JackieGarcia2.jpg JackieGarcia3.jpg JackieGarcia4.jpg JackieGarcia5.jpg JackieGarcia6.jpg JackieGarcia7.jpg JackieGarcia14.jpg JackieGarcia15.jpg JackieGarcia16.jpg JackieGarcia17.jpg JackieGarcia18.jpg JackieGarcia19.jpg JackieGarcia20.jpg JackieGarcia21.jpg JackieGarcia22.jpg JackieGarcia23.jpg JackieGarcia24.jpg JackieGarcia25.jpg JackieGarcia26.jpg JackieGarcia27.jpg|My boo loljk JackieGarcia28.jpg JackieGarcia29.jpg JackieGarcia30.jpg JackieGarcia31.jpg JackieGarcia32.jpg JackieGarcia33.jpg JackieGarcia34.jpg JackieGarcia35.jpg JackieGarcia36.jpg JackieGarcia37.jpg JackieGarcia38.jpg JackieGarcia39.jpg JackieGarcia40.jpg Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Jackie Garcia Category:1997 Births